


some shocking revelations and an unsolicited awakening

by sunprincewonpil (astrorarepairs)



Series: under one roof [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating in Secret, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, its still early but happy valentine's day!, jae is attentive with some things but oblivious with some, this is in jae's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrorarepairs/pseuds/sunprincewonpil
Summary: "You think Younghyun and Wonpil are dating? Who?""Each other, Sungjin. Each other."Their leader snorted. "No way."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: under one roof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	some shocking revelations and an unsolicited awakening

**Author's Note:**

> advanced happy valentine's day! here's a fun lil one-shot.
> 
> disclaimer: specific events and details mentioned here **aren't** based on actual happenings, **not** from videos, lives, accounts (from fans or the boys themselves), or anything. just so you won't get confused, since this is non-au ^^
> 
> that's all, enjoy!

Jae was growing more and more suspicious that his two beloved bandmates—and he says this with no judgement whatsoever—are doing the do.

His suspicions started when he caught some odd marks and strange behavior from both Younghyun and Wonpil. One morning, at around 4 AM, Jae had to answer the call to nature, having no choice but to leave the comfort of his heavy and cozy blankets to go to the bathroom. On his way, he heard another door creak down the hall. Walking on the tip of his toes was Wonpil, who seemed to be coming from Younghyun's bedroom. Jae paid him no extra attention and thought nothing of what he saw, since they were probably just working on songs together until they succumb to sleepiness and exhaustion, like they do in the studio. The usual stuff.

It wasn't until a few hours later during breakfast that he thought something was up.

Younghyun, who usually just wore loose tees, was wearing a long-sleeved sweater inside their heated living room and Wonpil had his blanket wrapped around his entire body as he dragged it to their dining table. Jae quirked an eyebrow at the pair.

"Is it cold in here? Or is it just those two?" he asked Sungjin and Dowoon, who were setting up plates and sticking some food into the microwave.

Dowoon looked down at his muscle tee and replied, "It's pretty warm," while Sungjin just sent a curious glance to their members but carried on with what he was doing with only a shrug.

When Wonpil stood from the chair and his blanket got caught on one leg, Jae happened to see bruise-like marks littering his neck when the cloth slipped. 

"Wonpil, what are those?" Jae asked after they were all done eating and the members dispersed to different areas of the dining and living rooms, pointing at the part where his neck and collarbone met.

"I, uh, I'm not sure? I might be allergic to something I ate last night," he explained, scratching on the marks. "They're a bit itchy."

Sungjin walked back to the kitchen and joined the conversation, his dad senses probably tingling after hearing the word _allergic_. "Really? They're looking more purple than red, though. Are you sure those aren't bruises?"

"Yeah, Wonpil," Younghyun piped in, appearing beside him and running a finger along the purple dots. Jae thought it was weird but said nothing as he sipped his water, since their bassist had his unusually touchy impulses. "These seem like bruises."

Wonpil slapped his hand away and scampered towards the couch, nearly tripping over his blanket. "I'm fine! This will be gone in a day."

Sungjin, convinced, already left to do his own thing, but Jae stayed in the kitchen as his brain tried to make sense of what Wonpil just said. His bruises around the neck area didn't look like allergic reactions, and Jae should know, since he had more than what was humanly fair.

Younghyun laughed at their member, not in the same boisterous way Jae usually laughs at Wonpil, but in the soft way that meant he found him absolutely adorable. Being on dishwashing duty for the morning, Younghyun bunched up his sleeves around his elbows to start washing their dishes at the sink. Jae placed his glass beside the other utensils and his eyes widened as he saw long scratches on Younghyun's skin, spanning from above his elbow to his forearm.

"Damn, bro, did you fight with a cat or something?" Jae lifted up Younghyun's sleeve, trying to see his injuries properly. They looked like it hurt, but the scratches didn't look very new.

Younghyun smirked, apparently not in any pain, and his glance darted to somewhere behind Jae. "I guess you can say that."

He heard Wonpil squeak in the distance and Jae suppressed a shudder as Younghyun's smile grew.

_Oh._

_Ooooooh._

Allergic reaction? Scratched by a cat? Please.

Jae wasn't dumb and those two were not being subtle. At all.

After Jae connected the slightly nasty dots (they were doing it at the dorms, while everyone else was under the same roof!) that lead him to think Younghyun and Wonpil had some physical relationship going on, his eyes and ears started to be more trained to catch hints or any evidence that could prove his hypothesis right. He even checked Twitter for videos and photos of his bandmates together, just in case there was something worth seeing—good thing there weren't any conclusive or suspicious stuff; Younghyun and Wonpil seemed to be more careful around cameras and fans than they were when they're just with the members. Though he did wonder how he didn't notice before that Younghyun looks at Wonpil like he wants to either kiss him right there and then, or devour him whole; and that Wonpil couldn't even last more than 6 seconds (yes, Jae really counted) holding eye contact with Younghyun before he has to look away and pretend he's not blushing. 

But it was by chance, yet again, that lead him to a bigger revelation.

The boys were stuffing themselves full in a restaurant after a fansign and drinking alcohol, given that they have no schedules for the rest of the week—not Jae though, since he wanted to stay sober enough to be able to play games when he gets back to their dorm. The energies of his intoxicated bandmates made him as loud as they are and a hundred times gigglier than usual, so no need for alcohol, really.

Jae dropped his chopsticks as he clapped while laughing at a story Dowoon was reenacting, so he went on all fours and looked beneath the table to pick them back up before he asked for a new set.

In his line of sight, beyond his chopsticks, were two hands tightly entwined on top of the seat cushion.

He lifted his head back up, looking at the owners of the hands. Then down. Then back up again.

It was definitely Younghyun and Wonpil hiding their hand-holding under the table, no mistake about it. Jae kept staring at them under the pretense of looking for his chopsticks, and okay, it's kinda cute, the way they were caressing each other's hands with their thumbs. When he rose above the table, he watched Younghyun lean his head on one hand as he stared at Wonpil, who was obviously trying really hard not to squirm while he took a shot of soju.

That was the moment he started to think that, actually, they may not just be doing the horizontal tango regularly—they may actually be straight up, full-on _dating_. Like boyfriend and boyfriend, matching clothes and accessories, commitment, and all that jazz.

Now, Jae found nothing wrong with that; love is love, it made sense to date someone who has been beside you for around a decade, and he wanted nothing but happiness for his members. And he didn't need to look for evidence to know that those two really liked each other whether platonically or romantically; but he was honestly kind of scared that it might affect the band's dynamic in some negative way. Hopefully not. 

Still, he didn't know yet if Younghyun and Wonpil were actually together and the curiosity was eating at him; it has attached itself to every piece of brain cell that he had, screaming at him to figure out the truth. He liked to think he was closest to Younghyun in the band (or did that spot belong to Wonpil now, too?) but it was hard to ask him about it directly; and since he hadn't told Jae anything yet, it probably meant he'll deny it if he did ask.

They were free to stay hush about it if they wanted to and he had their backs, but Jae needed to find out what's actually going on, for his own curiosity's sake and their band's. 

"Sungjin," Jae whispered, nudging their leader beside him. "Sungjin, look at this."

"Jaehyung. Jaehyungie. You need to eat more. Let me feed you, come here," Sungjin slurred out as he grabbed Jae by the shoulder, trying to make him eat a piece of beef. Jae didn't know how many bottles he had drunk already for him to start acting this way, since he was too busy observing Younghyun and Wonpil. 

"No—wait, you gotta see this," with an arm looped around the younger member's neck, he tried to make him duck and look under the table, but he just ended up getting a lapful of Sungjin, who was pretty much nuzzling his head against Jae's stomach while mumbling something unintelligible. Was he always this affectionate and clingy when drunk? Or has he just not seen this level of drunk Sungjin because Jae always ended up being knocked out first? Anyway. Weird.

Jae sighed and adjusted Sungjin's head on his thighs so his neck wouldn't end up going stiff. He'll have to tell him some other time, then.

During the first day of their short break, Jae was left alone with Wonpil in their dorms as Sungjin hung out with a friend outside, Younghyun left on a trip, and Dowoon went to take vocal lessons. He poked his head into Wonpil's room and asked him if he wanted anything from outside, but Wonpil just politely shook his head, his unstyled wavy hair ruffling as he rolled over in bed while talking to someone on his phone.

Jae had already gone to the studio to get his laptop and skateboarded in the park, yet when he came back, Wonpil was still lying down in the exact same position on his bed, holding his phone to his ear with a face-splitting grin on his face. He could hear some snippets whenever Wonpil raised his voice out of either excitement or concern—Wonpil was asking about a hotel, what the person on the other line was going to have for dinner ("They're serving how many side dishes? Twenty?!"), and whether it was too cold in Suncheon.

And who was in Suncheon spending a two-day trip with his family? Yeah, Younghyun.

Later, when Sungjin arrived from his lunch out with a friend, probably Junghwan, Jae pulled him aside to discuss his assumption that Younghyun and Wonpil were a couple. If anyone had to be clued in or if someone else already knew, it would be their leader.

"You think Younghyun and Wonpil are dating? Who?"

"Each other, Sungjin. Each other."

Their leader snorted. "No way."

"Yes way. I saw them holding hands under the table during dinner the other day and I tried to show it to you but you were hella drunk. And remember that one morning when Wonpil said he had an allergic reaction to something he ate? Those were definitely hickeys," Jae rambled, trying to present his evidence and hoping one would hit the bullseye in Sungjin's mind so that everything would make sense to him. "Also, Younghyun's phone background is literally a picture of Wonpil!"

Sungjin's eyes darted upwards, trying to remember the image Jae was talking about, which was a picture Younghyun took of Wonpil among the snow, with mountains and the sky in the background, during their short ski trip. He looked forward again. "He said he made that his wallpaper because the scenery was beautiful."

"No no no, he made it his wallpaper because it's Wonpil who's beautiful and he's in love with him," Jae countered. 

There was a beat of silence. Jae stared at a frowning Sungjin.

"I don't know, Jae," Sungjin said with a heavy sigh, taking a seat on their couch and peeking at Wonpil's room—he was still on his phone, giggling and kicking his feet. "It's pretty hard to believe two of our bandmates are dating each other."

The couch dipped as Jae plopped down beside him. "I get it. I was surprised too. But look at him, he's been talking to someone on the phone for like, almost 3 hours now! He's talking to Younghyun, for sure."

"It could be anyone on the other end of the line."

"Call Younghyun right now. I bet his number's busy." Jae leaned closer, careful not to invade Sungjin's personal space, and urged him with wide eyes, "Call him, man, I'm telling you."

Even though he was in disbelief, Sungjin pulled out his phone and dialed Younghyun's number. Jae sent him a smug grin the moment he heard the automated voice saying the line is busy. "Stop giving me that look. He could be talking to someone else, too."

"Just you wait, Sungjin, I'll prove it to you. And I'm going to be repeating _I told you so_ for the entire year."

When Younghyun arrived back at their dorm after his trip, Jae was a witness to a slightly embarrassing but satisfying scene with the lovebirds. Embarrassing because those two couldn't lie to save their lives, but satisfying because it was a solid confirmation that Younghyun and Wonpil were dating.

"I'm back. Baby—" Jae heard Younghyun's voice whisper as he opened Wonpil's door. The younger member immediately snapped his mouth shut as he saw Jae sitting on Wonpil's carpet. Too late. Jae already heard it very clearly. "This is Wonpil's room. You're not Wonpil."

Jae waved nonchalantly, trying not to smile like he won something, even though that's how he felt at the moment. They even had pet names for each other, not just nicknames between good friends and their band wasn't one of those kinds of friend groups that called each other pet names platonically, save for Dowoon who does it for shits sometimes; there was no way they weren't dating. "Looking for your _baby?_ "

Younghyun stayed quiet, unblinking, probably strategizing a way out. Jae glanced at Wonpil, who was too busy looking for something in his closet that he didn't even notice Younghyun was in his room and that his boyfriend just slipped up in the presence of their eldest.

"Younghyun, since when is Wonpil your baby?" Jae asked, with a tone he had labeled his _I'm-very-innocent-I-know-nothing-of-your-secret_ voice.

"Huh, when did I call him that?"

"Literally just seconds ago."

"That was me singing. I was singing and _baby_ was part of the lyrics," Younghyun said as a flimsy excuse.

Maintaining eye contact with Younghyun, he called out, "Wonpil, your baby's here."

"Oh, Younghyunnie-hyung, I didn't hear you come in. Welcome back," Wonpil distractedly greeted from within his closet, buried by clothes detached from their hangers. "Jae-hyung thinks his shirt made it into my wardrobe so I'm just looking for it right now."

There was nothing more pleasing than watching Wonpil's entire body freeze and his eyes comically widen, realizing that he had very much fallen to the trap Jae set up—he wished he could have caught it on camera so he could immortalize it and show it to their members.

"Hyung, you said _Younghyun's here,_ right? That's what I heard," Wonpil stammered.

"Sure. Yeah, that's what I said."

Jae left Wonpil's room in a cool exit, grinning to himself while leaving behind the couple still trying to throw excuses at his back. The pet names and the couple's reactions were some pretty conclusive evidence, but Sungjin wasn't there with him. Damn it.

A lot of opportunities came to show Sungjin some proof that their bandmates were dating, but whenever Jae would call his attention to look at Younghyun and Wonpil, he was always looking somewhere else. The couple would talk so close to each other's faces, gaze longingly from across the room, and grab each other's thighs in the car while pretending to get more comfortable in their seat, but the moment Jae looks at Sungjin to call his attention, their leader looks away after making eye contact.

When they were shooting teaser and merch photos for an event, Jae was so sure he would be able to convince Sungjin of his suspicions, since Younghyun and Wonpil were in a particularly flirty mood as they were waiting for their turn to get styled. Jae sat in front of the mirror, beside him were Sungjin getting his hair done and Dowoon sleeping as the stylist applied make up on him; their two other members were on the couch, playing the _mandu_ game but with a lot of tickling involved whenever someone (Wonpil, usually) loses.

Wonpil draped himself over the arm of the couch, letting out a long whine as Younghyun wins over him for the nth time and starting a meaningless ramble on how the game was unfair. Younghyun, unable resist Wonpil's cuteness and his own self-control, leaned in close to press his nose to his boyfriend's but the eskimo kiss only lasted for less than a second as Wonpil scooted away with a shy smile. 

There it was! His evidence!

Jae reached out a hand to lightly tap the chair next to him and shifted his glance to make eye contact with Sungjin through the mirror, but he found that he was already looking at him—and Sungjin quickly looked away when their eyes met. Huh.

"Sungjin, please tell me you saw that," Jae whispered. If Sungjin didn't see, then he'll have to wait for another chance to show him proof. Again.

"Saw what?" he asked, not making eye contact, and was his cheeks getting redder or was Jae just imagining things? What was happening with their leader? Was he overworking himself and getting ill? 

"Nevermind. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine, though," Sungjin said as turned his head away from Jae, apologizing to the stylist when they messed up his hair due to his sudden movement.

The pattern continued during their concert rehearsal, when everyone was in front of their instruments and tuning them. Jae pushed back his hair with his thick headband and observed Younghyun and Wonpil on their side with squinted eyes, wondering if those two were going to do something in front of all their band staff. With all the very conspicuous PDA they've done at this point, Jae felt like he's not the only one who has been suspecting something; he takes a mental note to ask Dowoon sometime about his thoughts, since Sungjin was still very much unconvinced.

Younghyun stood behind Wonpil as he tuned his keyboard and set up his synth, placing his hands between Wonpil's body and pressing his chest to his back. Jae's eyebrows raised up as Younghyun breathed down the side of Wonpil's neck in the guise of whispering in his ear while the younger member covered up his moan with a heavy press to the keyboard.

_Good riddance, these two._

"Sungjin! There was no way you didn't see that one," Jae hissed as he angled towards Sungjin. Yet again, Sungjin was already looking at him with a frown, but this time, it took him a few breaths before he tore his gaze away and before his face got a bit red. 

Jae was definitely confused. Was there something up with his face? His bare face or something else? He brushed his hair back and he watched as Sungjin's gaze followed the movement. "Is it bad? Do I look ugly with the headband?"

"No," Sungjin said with a cough, clearing his throat. "You look good."

He almost didn't hear the last part as Sungjin immediately stood up and went over to Dowoon after saying it, literally escaping from their conversation. Jae was left alone with his guitar, his thoughts unorganized, and all he could hear was Sungjin's raspy voice that he can't shake off despite the loud sounds from the instruments around him.

 _You look good_.

The band usually had solo rooms during overseas activities, enjoying their peaceful alone time before and after an awesome but energy-depleting show; though yesterday, Jae barely got any sleep because the occupant of the room next to his decided to invite his boyfriend for some late-night activities. He wondered if Sungjin, who had the room in front of Jae's, was aware of what the two were up to; but when they saw each other across the hall the next morning and the younger member didn't say a thing, he already had his answer. Sungjin must have been dead-to-the-world asleep for him not to have heard all those sounds that would probably haunt Jae for the rest of his life.

They all went back to their rooms after their post-concert dinner and Jae was looking forward to his sweet sweet sleep—he was going to beat Younghyun and Wonpil to it and get knocked out before they go to Younghyun's room and ruin his chances of getting some well-needed rest. He had his sleep playlist ready and sleeping pills prepared if he needed it, so he just had to move fast.

That was his plan. But then he heard two sets of heavy footsteps outside and he observed through the peephole as his dreaded suspicions were confirmed: Younghyun and Wonpil just passed by, clearly inebriated and all over each other.

The couple closed the door and Jae could already hear some hushed groaning. _Damn, have they started already?_

Sungjin appeared after ten seconds, who was about to swipe his keycard and oblivious to the scene he preceded. "Jae?"

"Come inside." Jae pulled Sungjin inside by his hoodie, stopping him from going inside his own hotel room. If he couldn't go through with original plan, then he'll just have to achieve something else.

"What's going on?"

"Wait here for a while, then you'll know."

Sungjin sat down on Jae's bed and leaned back on his forearms. "Know what?"

"That Younghyun and Wonpil are dating, man!"

"Fine." The idea of their bandmates dating still seemed like something so abstract to Sungjin, but he humored Jae like usual. As he took out his phone, he lied on his back above the thick white comforter, legs dangling outside the bed, and Jae did the same beside him. "While waiting, can you help me pick which jeans I should order online?"

"You're doing some online shopping?"

"Yeah. I'm running out of pants."

Jae inched closer to Sungjin, humming in thought as the younger scrolled through different choices. He could feel Sungjin's body heat inside the cold hotel room and his body seemed to reach towards his warmth. "Those skinny ones."

"Really? Skinny jeans don't look good on my legs, though?" Sungjin turned his face sideways, eyes so shiny and smile blindingly bashful. Jae scooted away.

"No, your legs look great in them." Jae disagreed, his brain-to-mouth filter failing him for a moment. He wasn't the type to say those things; that was a line that would come from any of the younger members—but not Jae. He scrambled to fix it, "Fans say so. You should wear those kinds of pants more often."

Sungjin was about to respond but was cut off by the start of some moaning next door, not too loud but enough to get their attention. They could hear Younghyun saying _You're doing so well_ over and over, with Wonpil responding with breathy giggles and _I love you_ 's. The two eldest members hoped that Younghyun's room being the last in the hall beside Sungjin's and Jae's meant that no one else could hear what they were doing.

"I told you so," Jae sang as he watched Sungjin leap out of the bed.

"Well. This is awkward," Sungjin muttered, doing that thing he does with his eyes where he widens them really big and looks to the ground. Jae did his best to stifle a laugh since the poor guy was probably more shocked than he was when he first discovered Younghyun and Wonpil's relationship. Hearing them going at it in real time was straight up mortifying. "Should we just grab a late night snack somewhere far away from those two?"

"Good idea. How do you feel about some chicken nuggets tonight?"

Sungjin and Jae took seats parallel to each other, setting down the trays of chicken nuggets and drinks on top of their table. Jae could tell that Sungjin had his thoughts weighed down by Younghyun and Wonpil, seeing as how he hadn't said a thing after they left Jae's room.

"I wonder how long they've been dating," he contemplated out loud. In hindsight, they should've noticed way sooner; Younghyun had always been a bit more fond of Wonpil and those two seemed to regularly stay behind together in the studio, only going back to the dorm the next morning.

"Dunno, but I bet it's been going on for maybe the last year or so." 

"Who else knows?"

"Just me and you, I think. Though I haven't asked Dowoon yet."

"Am I a bad leader for not knowing sooner?"

"No, you're not. A bad leader would've been disgusted and would've ratted them out to the company the moment they found out that his two male bandmates are dating. You care about us so much even if you don't say it out loud and you always keep us in line; you're the best leader out there, believe me," Jae said sincerely. "But also, you didn't listen to me. I told you so."

Sungjin's gaze dropped and he scratched his head, a small smile forming on his face due to the compliments. "If you were able to figure it out, then others could too. Maybe we should tell them to be more careful."

"But they haven't told us about their relationship yet, and I don't know if we should already tell them that we know. I feel like we should wait for them to tell us on their own accord."

"I understand what you're saying, but this could easily get out of hand, Jae. If they get found out by someone else, whether the company or the media, there's not going to be a good outcome. We can protect them more if we discussed it within our band."

Jae blew out a puff of breath, sighing. He didn't want to see the company break them apart in trying to avoid a scandal; he didn't want the media to find out, expose them, and ruin their careers just for a good scoop. He didn't even want to start imagining what could happen to his members and his band if it got out—their society will spare no kindness.

"You're right," he acknowledged. "Let's just... find the right timing?" 

Sungjin nodded. "But, really, I'm happy for them. I'm glad they were able to work it out. It must have been difficult to romantically like someone in the same band and think about whether or not you want to take the risk to be with them; not only is it terrifying because you don't know if they like you back and if they don't, they might treat you differently, it's also scary to think how your relationship might jeopardize the entire group, everyone's careers, and even the company. It makes you think if it's worth it to sacrifice everything that you've worked hard for, and in the end you might even break up. But you like them so much that you start wanting to take all the risks, because you'd rather regret the other consequences than regret not taking the chance to be with them."

 _Oh, wow. That was a whole-ass monologue._ Jae blinked—and blinked again.

He wasn't sure if his hunch was right, but to Jae it seemed kind of way too personal, like Sungjin was talking about his own situation and not Younghyun and Wonpil's relationship. That somehow made something rumble in his chest—an indescribable but definitely uncomfortable feeling.

"Are you... are you in love with someone?"

Sungjin only stuffed his mouth with a chicken nugget. Jae did the same, not knowing what to think of his reaction.

As it turns out, Jae and Sungjin didn't need to wait too long to find the right timing; it only took exactly 31 hours before the perfect opportunity arrived—all because Younghyun and Wonpil were apparently capable of accidentally revealing their relationship themselves with no prompting whatsoever. Which proved Sungjin's case further: they needed to be more careful, and the band should talk about it all together.

It happened on their jet lag movie night after they got back to the dorm when they were watching _Mamma Mia!_ (as you do when you're five grown ass men wanting to have a chill time and just destress to a lit soundtrack), with Jae sandwiched between Sungjin and Wonpil, the latter leaning on Younghyun and tucked under his chin. He cursed his observational skills as he noticed Younghyun's hand settle between Wonpil's thighs before they covered themselves with a comforter; if those two start to do something while in the presence of their other members as they were all literally pressed against each other in the same couch, Jae was ready to throw some hands.

It was a tight squeeze in the couch, so he predicted Sungjin would eventually move to sit on the floor like he often ends up doing; but he didn't move and Sungjin was even kind of leaning on him, as he felt his hair tickling his bare shoulder. Which was unusual; but weirdly enough, also not unwelcome. Though Jae did regret wearing a muscle tee today of all days.

His bandmates were singing in varying volumes around him but he couldn't find it in him to be as present as he should be even though he muttered the lyrics under his breath; all he could focus on was the vibrations he could feel in his body as Sungjin laughed, sang, and just breathed beside him. He smelled nice, too—not because of a perfume but in the freshly out of the shower and mildly fragrant fabric conditioner kind of way. Jae squeezed his eyes shut in lieu of shaking his head. _Stop it, creep._

But it didn't take long before his thoughts were all about Sungjin again; his physical closeness to Sungjin made him wonder who else had this opportunity or who would have it in the future. Who was their leader in love with? Was it someone in the company? An idol? A non-celebrity?

He tried imagining Sungjin with a girlfriend, and then with a boyfriend; though both scenarios felt weird to Jae. Like something about it wasn't right.

_But is this any of your business, Park Jaehyung?_

This time, he really shook his head to dismiss his thoughts, making an excuse about a mosquito when Sungjin and Wonpil turned to him with curious glances.

As they neared the conclusion of the movie he could hear Dowoon sobbing and the two on his right whispering to each other, but only vaguely. His senses were prioritizing someone else, no matter how much he tried to do otherwise.

"When we get married, I want a wedding like that. Just small and quaint."

"When, not if?"

"I mean—I just—we're... you don't want to?"

A giggle followed. "Let me think about it first... though spending the rest of my life with you does sound good."

"Saying _Kim Wonpil is my husband_ sounds good to me, too."

Sungjin stumbled and Jae followed, falling on his chest and almost butting their heads together as Dowoon jumped off and left a gap on the couch. Sungjin tightly grabbed his arms to steady him, helping Jae sit upright again, but he shook off his hold—seriously, why did he wear that muscle tee tonight?

Dowoon swiped the remote from the table and paused the movie mid-song.

Jae blinked at their youngest. "What's up?"

"Younghyun-hyung, Wonpil-hyung, you guys are dating?" Dowoon all but shouted in front of the elder members.

Younghyun sat up, as did Wonpil. "You heard that?"

 _So that was what they were whispering about._ Jae heard what they were saying but it didn't register at all, since his mind was currently incapable of concentrating on anything not-Sungjin.

"Oh, the cat's out of the bag," he said.

"We'll have a talk later. Let's just finish the movie first since it's almost done anyway," Sungjin announced to the members. Younghyun nodded and Wonpil followed with a tight-lipped smile.

"You both knew?" Dowoon asked, seemingly bummed that he was the last to know.

Jae shrugged. "I just figured it out. They weren't hiding it too well."

Wonpil faced Dowoon and tilted his head slightly. "You didn't know? Didn't you walk in on us making out in the bathroom once?"

Jae looked in amusement as his face went through so many emotions in a few seconds as all the pieces slotted into place in Dowoon's mind. "I knew that was too weird and too real to be a dream," he muttered to himself. "Since when? How?"

Wonpil ducked his head, trying to ignore all the eyes trained on him, especially his boyfriend's. "I confessed to him around the beginning of 2017, but hyung only officially asked me out after he graduated."

"He had a crush on me since we were trainees. He fell for me first and chased me around in secret."

"You liked me since we were trainees, too! You were just too stubborn to admit your feelings for me because you thought you were straight." Younghyun turned to a pouting Wonpil and flashed him a fond smile with his cheeks all bunched up and round, before placing small kisses on the corner of his mouth to appease him. It was sweet, but they also looked like those happy married couples being interviewed in infomercials for family planning. Jae held back a snort.

Dowoon cooed at them, quickly getting over the disappointment of being the last to know about their relationship. "You have to tell me the entire story. And I get to be best man in your wedding—or the ring bearer."

"Alright, alright. Let's finish this movie, order some take-out, and then discuss this in detail, okay?" Sungjin suggested before anyone else could speak. Younghyun and Wonpil burrowed themselves under the blanket as the movie resumed.

Dowoon sat back down, forcing the members to compress on the couch. Against his better judgement, Jae settled against Sungjin's side since he was warm and soft; and when his heart stuttered when Sungjin wrapped his arm around his shoulders so Jae could sink deeper in his embrace—he knew that could only mean one thing: he was absolutely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would mean so much if you enjoyed this fic! let me know what you think :)
> 
> twt: [@utopiadays](http://twitter.com/utopiadays)


End file.
